Every Dog Has His Day
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: A spoof on our favorite talking Great Dane and his friends. A spooky castle? Check. A ghost lurking somewhere inside? Check. A trap to capture him? Check! Shaggy and Scooby rebelling against the others? Hang on, what? That doesn't sound right!


**Try not to take this story seriously. It's just a spoof. Sorry if it's not a very good one. ^^;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo.**

* * *

"Okay! Shaggy! Scooby! Are you guys ready to lure the ghost into the trap?"

Fred stood on the roof of the spooky castle which he and the others had been snooping around that night in search of the ghost who had been haunting it for some time. Velma was a little further away from him while he was holding Daphne extremely close with his arm around her. A cage hung above the space just before the castle entrance. They were sure it would manage to imprison the ghost - neglecting to realise it could easily go through the bars and escape. Completely overlooking that design flaw of the trap Fred had set, all they had to do was wait for it to chase Shaggy and Scooby who were on the ground, expected to play out their roles as the bait for the monster to chase.

To their surprise, Shaggy suddenly stepped forward with a raised fist. "Like, no way! Not on your life, man!"

"Ruh ruh!" Scooby gave a shake of his head. "Ro ray!"

"What?!" Fred's eyes widened with shock as he stared down at Shaggy and Scooby, unable to believe they were striking. "But you guys always serve as the bait in my traps!"

"Not this time!" Shaggy put his foot down with a loud stomp. "We're, like, sick of you taking us for granted all the time!"

"Reah! Rick!"

"Take you for granted?!" The accusation thrown at him filled Fred's tone with outrage. "When I have I ever done that?!"

"You know, Freddy..." Daphne spoke up, trying to sound civil. "You _can_ be a little overbearing with your leadership sometimes-"

"QUIET!" Fred burst out, making Daphne go silent again. "I will not have you speaking out of turn! And I will not have members of my gang go against me! I'm the boss!"

"Rou're ra rucky ross, Red!"

Fred's agitation increased immensely. He couldn't believe he had just been spoken to in such a way - by a dog!

"I'll deal with this!" Velma stepped forward, holding a box up in one hand and some suspicious-looking rolled up pieces of paper in the other. "Would you it for-"

"Not this time!" Shaggy shook his head as he held up a large paper bag he'd pulled out of nowhere. "We got all the Scooby Snacks, marijuana and other munchies we need! Do we need us to leave any more clues of what we're trying to say? Like, we're done with you guys!"

"Reah!" Scooby nodded. "Rew rou!"

With that, the messy-haired young hippie and his talking Great Dane turned, starting to storm off moodily.

"Shaggy!" Velma cried. "Come back!"

"Scooby-Doo!" Daphne yelled. "Where are you...going?!"

Shaggy and Scooby ignored them as they proceeded to walk away not away from the haunted castle, but out of the lives of their now former colleagues who they weren't going to allow to use them again.

"OH YEAH?! WELL SCREW YOU GUYS TOO!" Fred shouted at them from the top of the castle, failing to notice the stunned look Daphne was giving him at hearing him speak such language. "WE CAN SOLVE MYSTERIES AND CAPTURE GHOSTS BY YOURSELVES! YOU'LL SEE! WE DON'T NEED YOU GUYS!"

* * *

How one thing led to another when Shaggy and Scooby quit Mystery Inc.

As they were no longer part of the gang, Fred had ordered Daphne - against her will - to fill their role as the live bait. She had headed off reluctantly into the castle in search of the ghost, but upon finding it, she ended up getting kidnapped by it. That was the last anyone ever saw of them. Where the ghost took Daphne and what it did with her is unknown to this day. Some believe it sucked out her soul to make her undead so they could start a relationship with her.

The disappearance of Daphne caused Fred to sink into a deep depression. No one had ever seen the once brave leader of Mystery Inc. who drove the Mystery Machine and built the traps for the villains so broken up. His heartache was too much for him to live with, so he eventually ended his life, becoming much like the ghost who had stolen his girlfriend from him.

Velma had tried to cope with the loss of her friends by devoting herself in her passion for science. She had tried so hard to concentrate on her experiments and inventions so as to leave what had happened behind her. One unfortunate day when she was using her chemistry set, however, the realization of how Fred had done better than her slipped in; he had loved and lost while she had never loved. The agonising thought was enough to make Velma mix the wrong formulas, causing a massive explosion that took out everything, including her.

* * *

It wasn't all bad for everyone. Shaggy and Scooby moved to a mansion out in the countryside. They lived by their own rules from then on, enjoying all the food and illegal substances they liked without any mysteries to solves or any creepy creatures to bother them.

"Like, this is the life..." Shaggy turned over in his sun lounger, facing Scooby with his bloodshot eyes as he took another puff from his marijuana stick. "No ghosts, no monsters, no Fred, Daphne or Velma. Just you and me - and all this green! Huh, Scoob old buddy old pal?!"

"Rat's right, Raggy!" Scooby chuckled, laying back on his own sun bed as he inhaled on his spliff before blowing. "Rooby Rooby Rooooooooooooing rugs!

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
